


every year that goes by, a year older we are (you'll still be beautiful then, plus your beautiful heart)

by spacestray



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacestray/pseuds/spacestray
Summary: Kara is not Clark. Lena is not Lex. And they definitely aren't enemies. Supercorp Hogwarts one-shot





	every year that goes by, a year older we are (you'll still be beautiful then, plus your beautiful heart)

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine.

_Fi_ r _st Year_

 

 _Kara Danvers is excited but she can't get rid of the nagging feeling and how fast her heart is beating. She's excited that she finally gets to go to Hogwarts along with her older sister Alex and older cousin Clark. Who wouldn't be excited to know them and be friends with them, they are after all, Hogwarts biggest stars. Clark Kent the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Gryffindor House Prefect and the_ _most perfect student who's liked a lot by everyone. Whenever Clark and his friends come over during the summer break and talk about school Kara would feel excited but as the years went by and the closer she got to actually attending Hogwarts it became quite intimidating. Because, what if Kara isn't good enough? What if everyone hates her because she isn't like Clark. Alex assures her that people won't care about that and that people will like her. Then again that's coming from a third year Ravenclaw Beater who is pretty much amazing at everything, be it her studies or quidditch, so obviously people like Alex too. She's like Clark 2.0 or the Clark of Ravenclaw. What if Kara is not like them? And there's this whole thing where most of Clark's friends and Alex along with her friends think Kara will be put in Hufflepuff, and although Clark nods along and constantly tells her it's okay if she actually is sorted into Hufflepuff, Kara can see the hint of fear and disappointment in his eyes. All the members of the House of El are sorted into Gryffindor and he wants the same for his younger cousin even though Hufflepuff is a prestigious house to be placed in. There are so many things that are expected from her but she isn't sure if she can fulfil any of them. Kara's robes feel a little too big and her shoulders feel a little too heavy._

 

 "Kara, honey it will all be okay" Eliza says while kneeling down to the eleven year olds height and looks her straight in the eyes "I know what you're thinking and I know that you feel anxious but know that Alex and Clark will be there for you. Always." Eliza says and Kara nods at her words

 "Just be yourself Kara. Don't worry about anything. Be yourself and enjoy your time in school. Okay?" Jeremiah says while looking at her

 "Okay" Kara says in a soft voice and Eliza pulls her in for a hug. Once they make sure Kara has everything she needs, Kara gives Jeremiah and Eliza one last hug and turns to Alex

 "You ready to go Kara?" Alex asks her while holding on to her trolley. Kara sighs and nods "Okay, follow me" Alex says and runs through the pillar of platform 9¾ and Kara does the same. 

 As soon as she comes out of the pillar, Kara is shocked to see all the students and the train itself and suddenly all her worry washes away and she's excited again.

 "Kara!" Clark calls out and runs towards her and Alex. As soon as Clark is close enough Kara slams into him with a bone crushing hug. He then hugs Alex and looks at Kara "Excited to start school?" to which Kara nods "Come on, let's go in"

 Kara gets inside the train and it's quite rushy with students pushing each other around. When she finally gets past the crowd and finds an empty seat, she places all her stuff in the cabin and sets out to meet Clark and his friends when a body slams right into her causing her to fall with the said person on top of her. When Kara looks up at the culprit she is met with the most beautiful pair of green eyes she's ever seen. They're wide with shock but they look breath taking and bright, at this very moment Kara feels like she could look at those eyes for forever. 

 "I'm really sorry, I'm clumsy when I'm nervous, I didn't mean to knock you over!" The girl says while trying to get off of Kara but she trips on her robes which only results in her collapsing on Kara again. When the girl finally finds her balance and gets off of Kara there is string of apologies coming from her and Kara finds it adorable. The girl is adorable, she was a little taller than Kara and other than her striking green eyes, she has jet black hair which is in contrast with her pale skin (even paler due to her nervousness)

 "Hey, it's okay" Kara assures her and smiles at her "I'm Kara Danvers by the way" Kara says and extends her hand. The girl looks at  Kara's hand and sighs before giving her a firm handshake 

 "Lena Luthor" as soon as she says it Kara is a little disappointed _'don't talk to any of the Luthors Kara, they're all bad'_ Clark's words echo in Kara's mind as she looks at Lena

 "Kara!" Lois, one of Clark's friends calls out to her and Kara turns to look at her. 

"I- I have to go" Kara says hesitantly "You can sit here if you want to" she says while looking at her feet. 

 "No it's okay I'm already sitting in another seat. Thanks for the offer though" Lena sighs. Kara nods and slowly walks past Lena. Kara glances back to Lena and when she catches her eyes, she realised that Lena was kind of like her, her robes a little too big and her shoulders a little too heavy.

* * *

 Lena sits alone and thinks back to her interaction with the girl the most amazing blue eyes. Kara. Danvers. _'don't talk to any of the El members Lena, they're all too self righteous and self absorbed'_ Lex's words echoed in her mind as she shook Kara's hand. And while the Luthors were quite vocal about their hate for the El members (and muggles) Lena didn't want to be seen as just another Luthor, because she didn't support the cruel things they stand for.

 "Oh hey, is this place free?" a small girl asks Lena and Lena just nods "Hi, I'm Lucy. Lucy Lane" Lucy says as she plops onto her seat 

 "I'm Lena Luthor" Lena says and expects Lucy to go away or for their conversation to turn awkward but none of that happens

 "Cool, so what do you think about-" Lucy rambles on to Lena and Lena is just happy that there's at least one person talking to her

 

* * *

Kara meets James and Winn on the train and they're all instantly buddies. And Kara is so thankful that they aren't just talking to her because she's Clark's younger cousin.

 James tells her about all the adventures he has had with his dad while Winn keeps rambling about how excited he is to go to Hogwarts and to see how its technology varies from the Muggle world 

They're all in Hogwarts now, standing around and waiting to get sorted and Kara's anxiety spikes up again. When her name is called out, she goes toward the chair hesitantly and looks at Clark's expectant face. He almost looks like he's praying for her to be in Gryffindor. As soon as the hat is put on Kara's head, she shuts her eyes tight and waits

 

"Aaah, another El I see. It's the same qualities that I've in most of your family. Hhmmm you have a great potential to be a great Hufflepuff, hard working, yes. Loyal, yes. Patient?.. No. Where to put you? Your will to fight for justice and your bravery are the qualities that stand out the most. GRYFFINDOR!" The hat announces and Kara's eyes shoot open. She looks at Clark who looks so elated that he's almost crying. He encourages his friends to make more noise for her and she feels amazing. She goes up to the Gryffindor table and receives hugs from Clark, his friends and her friend James who had already been sorted into Gryffindor. Immediately after her Lena's name is called out and Kara looks at Lex, who has a similar expression to Clark's when she was being sorted.

 

"Hhmm, another Luthor I see. You are far more intelligent than anyone I've seen in your entire family. You will bring a great name to your family and your house. RAVENCLAW!" And the whole Ravenclaw table bursts into claps and cheers and Lex gets up to hug and welcome his sister to her house.

 

The next day, when Kara and Lena bump into each other again, Kara mutters an apology and just runs to her class and away from Lena. Lena sighs and makes way to her class while feeling hurt and disappointed.

* * *

 

_Third Year_

 

It's Clark's final year in Hogwarts. Though it was a tough competition between Lex and Clark, Clark was appointed as Head Boy while Lex continued to be a prefect which only caused them to bicker more than they already did. Kara's life was going on good though. She never did have to worry about living up to Clark's expectations and everyone appreciated her for who she was. She was the Keeper of the Gryffindor quidditch team, doing well in academics and living a happy life. One of the recent developments was that she had a crush on her best friend James but when they did try to date, neither of them felt good and decided to remain as friends. Soon after that she discovered that she was bisexual and had come out to everyone who was close to her. They were all very accepting and that only made Kara happier. 

 

With Alex being in Ravenclaw, Kara would sometimes visit her in her dorm (mostly Alex would come to the Gryffindor dorm because of how much Clark and Lex hate each other) and it is during one of these visits that Kara decided to take James along with her. That's also the one time Lucy Lane was around and KABOOM! as soon as their eyes met they were completely smitten by each other and it was completely evident. Kara's really happy for friend, she really is! But Lucy Lane is best friends with Lena Luthor and every time James drags her along to meet with Lucy, Lucy drags Lena along with her and the two of them just stand around awkwardly. It's not a rule for every El to hate every Luthor ( _and there's no way Kara could ever hate Lena, because she KNOWS Lena is of pure intent and is a very nice person who doesn't deserve hate at all_ ) It's just that they have nothing to talk about while James and Lucy keep fawning over each other.

"Soooooo" Kara tries to make conversation with Lena 

"You don't need to feel obligated to talk to me" Lena says in a sharp tone 

"Okay" Kara says and looks at the sky 

That's how most of their conversations went 

 

One day, when Lucy decides to come to the Gryffindor dorm to surprise James, she brings Lena with her (obviously) but forgets that when she and James go to Hogsmeade without actually telling Lena 

 

"What is a Luthor doing here?" comes a voice filled with hatred. Lena turns around to find Monty or was it Miles? coming towards her 

 "I was here with a friend and am minding my own business. I suggest you do the same" Lena says but he continues to come towards her and backs her into a corner just as Lena is about to say something Kara's voice booms

 "Mike! What are you doing?" She says while she looks at him angrily 

 "Teaching this filthy Luthor a lesson" Mike says but turns when Kara pats him on the shoulder just to be punched really hard in the face which ends up in him collapsing on the floor

 "I could've handled it" Lena says while glaring at Kara

 "I- I know, but I had to do that so he knew he was being a lousy biased scumbag!" Kara justifies "I'm sorry about what he said. He doesn't really mean that and he's quite harmless"

 "I could tell. He doesn't have the spine to be anything more than a harmless scumbag" Lena says angrily "And I'm pretty sure if you come to my dorm when Alex is not around you'd hear quite a few 'filthy El' remarks" Lena says and storms out. Kara decides to go after her.

 

"Hey, I'm sorry okay. I know this whole thing is messed up but nobody really hates you. Heck, you're the most likeable person after Clark and everyone's constantly super impressed with everything you do!" Kara tells Lena as Lena wipes a tear from her cheek

 "So, now you decide to talk to me" Lena says accusingly and Kara looks ashamed 

 "And they say there's nothing to a name" Kara whispers to herself. She looks straight into Lena's eyes and remembers the first time she saw them. They still look as beautiful as the did when she was eleven. Only now, they looked much sadder. "I'm sorry Lena" Kara says sincerely "I'm sorry for the way I acted on the train and I'm sorry for being so awkward around you. I regret it and I want for us to have a fresh start"

 "A fresh start?" Lena asks confusedly 

 "Yeah, without all this last name non sense. Just you and I." Kara says as she shakes her head. She turns around and turns back to Lena and extends her hand "Hi, I'm Kara" she says and smiles

 

Although Lena looks confused at first, a slow smile spreads on her face "Hello Kara, I'm Lena" she says and shakes Kara's hand 

 

"Wow, what a wonderful name" Kara says and they continue their conversation as Kara walks Lena to her dorm. 

* * *

The next day Mike shows up at the Ravenclaw table with a huge bandage across his face and mutters out a 'forgive me for being an asshole' apology while both Clark and Kara glare at him from a distance, making sure he knows what he did wrong. Immediately after that Lex "bumps" into Kara and mutters a quiet _thank you_ along with a _if this ever repeats I will kill the person responsible_ to which Kara responded with _Trust me, I'd do it before you_ and for the first time Lex is impressed by an El and happy that Kara will be there for Lena.

 

Ever since the whole 'forget about your last name thing' Kara and Lena have become a lot closer. So close that now, Kara drags James along with her to see Lena or Lena drags Lucy along with her to meet Kara. Lena is there for every Gryffindor quidditch match (and practice) and Kara meets Lena after every period. They couldn't stay away from each other. Alex, James and Lucy share a knowing look.

 

* * *

_Fifth Year_

 

 Over the last year Lena and Kara had become  _really_  good friends. Since Clark and Lex weren't around to keep fighting over every single thing the other does and drag each others names into their fights anymore, most students forgot the rivalry between the two families. Part of it was because Kara and Lena were the exact opposite of Clark and Lex. While Clark loathed Lex and Lex did everything he could to irritate Clark, Kara was always with Lena and would defend her no matter what. Lena was always with Kara and would support her no matter what. Some of the students even called them ' _starcrossed lovers_ ' (which both Kara and Lena ignored) 

_(Some Slytherin kids, Leslie and Siobhan to be specific, even chanted "Kara and Lena sitting in a tree" for a whole week. Kara assumed it was their way of trying to get back at her for kicking their ass's in quidditch and Lena gave them the most deathly-est death glares of all time)_

Alex Danvers is Head Girl this year and Kara, James and Lena are prefects. Everything was going great! Lena started hanging out more with the 'Superfriends' which included Kara, James, Winn, Lucy, Alex and Maggie (the Gryffindor quidditch captain Alex recently started dating). Of course Winn and Lena in one room meant _total nerd alert!_ The two of them would start talking about anything, all the way from their recent class to modern muggle technology that can cure cancer and how to develop such technology. For Kara, it was endearing to watch her two best friends get along so well. She'd join them in the conversation too, but every once in a while she'd just stop and look at Lena while she's passionately ranting about modifying some device or building a device. She looks at how there's twinkle in her eye and how she moves her hands around. How her lips move and how she smirks when she proves Winn wrong.  It's easy, to get lost while looking at Lena. 

Well it was easy until Jack came along

Jack Spheer, Hufflepuff prefect, totally amazing guy and an overall perfect human being. He's the nicest, kindest and the most helpful guy you'll ever meet. This dude? He's got no enemies, why? Because he's just _THAT_ good and likeable. Along with being polite, decent and amazing, he's also very good looking. Very handsome and classy. Most people wouldn't know whether they wanted to _be_ him or _be with_ him. But Jack, being the pure soul he is, never played around with anyone's feelings unless he was sure he wanted to date them. And right now, he's making it quite obvious that he wants to date Lena.  

It starts out as a normal friendship, of course the Hufflepuff prefect knows who Lena Luthor is but he never had the courage to talk to her till the time she talked to him in the library. Ever since that one incident, Jack started hanging out with Winn and Lena (and Kara by extension). He'd always try to make conversation with Lena and try to get her away from the rest of the group. 

That's exactly what happens at Kara's quidditch practice. Kara is up in the air on her broomstick and Lena is cheering for her, Kara smiles at her. After catching the ball thrown towards her and passing it back, Kara looks to Lena again only to find Jack next to her, talking to her about something, making her smile, and Kara feels something deep inside her. A desire to throw Jack into the sun. Kara's so involved in these thoughts that she doesn't hear Maggie warning her about the ball and ends up being hit right on her head causing her fall off of her broom and right on to cold hard ground. She isn't injured too bad but Lena runs to her before the team can get to her 

"Kara? Are you alright?" Lena asks, worriedly as she cradles Kara's head in her lap, to which Kara replies with a groan

"I'm fine" she says and tries to get up but immediately falls back into Lena. Maggie comes over and asks Kara if she should take her to the hospital wing but Lena offers to take Kara instead and Jack reassures Maggie that he would help Lena. 

After Kara is given some medicine for her mild concussion, she falls asleep for a little while and Lena sits by her side holding her hand, completely forgetting Jack's presence but Jack takes this time to observe Lena and her relationship with Kara. 

They weren't dating, he knew that. Heck, the whole school knew that (most of them wished they were dating though) but that doesn't mean they don't have feelings for each other. Maybe they don't know it yet. Jack knows he'll get hurt but he at least has to try. Maybe Lena doesn't have any romantic feelings for Kara and maybe he could be with Lena. Maybe. But his mind is clouded with doubt again when Kara's eyes flutter open and Lena jumps to hug her, the way their eyes twinkle while speaking to each other and the way Lena scolds Kara for being reckless while trying hard not to cry. Or the way Kara gives her a wide loving smile while saying sorry. Just maybe. 

"You should go attend your class Lena, I don't want you to fall behind because of me" Kara says 

"I can catch up, you know that right?" Lena says while giving Kara her classic ' _are you kidding me_ ' look 

"I know but seriously, you should go. I'm fine" Kara tries to convince Lena

"Are you sure you're alright?" Lena asks, worry evident in her voice 

"Yes, absolutely. Now go back to your studying you nerd" Kara tries to joke which earns her a smack on her arm but also a beautiful and bright smile from Lena. Lena says bye to Kara and leaves. 

"Hey, how are you doing?" Jack asks while making his way to Kara's bed

"Fiiine, just a little banged up" Kara replies 

"Kara, I-uh, I'm planning on asking Lena out" Jack finishes in one breath and looks at her expectantly 

Kara's heart drops, she feels like she's been punched in the gut, she feels like she fell off that broom a thousand times and though her expression falters a little, she maintains her composure 

"Oh" is all Kara can say 

"Um, is that okay?" Jack asks, he's ready to back out if Kara says anything about it 

"That's uh- That's great!" Kara tries to sound excited but it comes across as a little pained "That's awesome, you're a really cool dude, Lena likes talking to you, you guys can nerd out about stuff I mean that's amazing. Really." Kara rambles trying to convince herself more than anything. Jack sends her a really wide smile 

"Thank you" Jack says genuinely, he was expecting shocked expressions or an anger outburst but none of that happened. Maybe they are just really good friends. As Jack is about to get up he hears Kara say 

"Plumeria's" 

"Hmm?" Jack looks at her 

"Plumeria's are her favorite" 

Jack smiles at her again "thank you Kara" 

 

The next morning, while Kara, Lena and the gang were sitting together at breakfast Jack came up to them with a bouquet of Plumerias and asked Lena out. Lena helplessly stared at Kara, who just gave her a small smile, while the rest of the group was looking at the whole interaction with their jaws wide open. Of course they knew Jack liked Lena but they were pretty damn sure Lena liked Kara and Kara liked Lena and they would definitely get together before Jack could make a move. When Lena says yes to Jack, James shakes his head while Lucy whispers ' _pay up'_. 

Kara feels miserable the entire day. She should be happy for her best friend, right? Jack is a very good guy. But there's this nagging feeling in her heart which just doesn't seem to go away. 

It's some time in the evening and Lena probably is back from her date with Jack but Kara doesn't want to know anything about it, so she decides to go to the Astronomy tower to spend some time alone. She wasn't supposed to be here but she felt far too miserable to care about the rules. She looks up, the sky is clear tonight and filled with stars, it was quite a view and Kara would've enjoyed it if she were here with Lena. 

"It's quite beautiful tonight isn't it?" Kara turns around to find Lena 

"Yeah" Kara says disinterestedly "Soooo, how was your date with Jack?" Kara asks out of curiosity 

"It was... interesting" Lena says "He's nice, he asked me out on a second date" 

"Cool, he's a really nice guy. You two get along well with each other. Lots of stuff to talk about. You're both really good people and the prefects of your house and you look cute together. Yeah, yeah, you should date him" Kara rambles while turning away from Lena. God, this hurts more than she thought it would 

"Kara"

"Hmm?"

"I said no"

Kara's immediately turns to Lena with a confused expression.

"Why?"

"Because, I like someone else" 

Kara's shoulders deflate again and she's back to feeling bad. She looks down to her feet "Really? Who?" She asks while trying to feign interest 

"Well, she's a really nice girl." Kara looks up at Lena again

"We get along well with each other." Lena says while taking a step closer to Kara

"Lots of stuff to talk about." Another step

"We're both really good people and the prefects of our houses" another step

"And people say we look really cute together." Lena says as she puts her arms around Kara's shoulders. Kara is too elated to speak right now. 

"I'll give you a hint, her last name is Danvers" Lena says while smiling at Kara 

Kara makes a disgusted face "You like Alex?" Kara jokes and the both of them laugh 

"No, the other Danvers" Lena says when she's done laughing 

"Mmhhmm?" Kara says while placing her hand's on Lena's hips "I think the other Danvers likes you too. In the _like_ like you way" Kara says while nodding 

"Oh really?" Lena feigns surprise "Then why hasn't she made a move yet?" Lena asks with a pout 

"Maybe she was too much of an idiot to not realise her own feelings?" Kara shrugs 

"Well now that the cat is out of the bag, do you think she'll do anything about it?" Lena whispers 

"Maybe she will" Kara whispers back as she pulls Lena closer under that beautiful night sky. Their foreheads are touching as they look into each others eyes, one's they had fallen in love with at the age of eleven. Lena closes her eyes leans in and Kara follows. Their lips are almost touching

"Wait, shouldn't I take you out on a date first?" Kara pulls back and Lena's head falls on Kara's chest 

When Lena looks up at Kara's goofy little smile she just shakes her head and kisses her under that starry sky

**Author's Note:**

> Oooh, this was in my drafts and it would've gotten deleted today so I just posted it. Also, yes I know it's "bless" your beautiful heart but I always hear it as "plus" your beautiful heart and IDK plus sounds funky. BTW I'm talking about the title, it's "All my heart" by sleeping with sirens. The fic isn't based on the song, I just felt like that line matched this fic. Hope you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
